A Tale of Two Brothers
by Gamerguy555
Summary: The story of two brothers, set on a quest that will test their strength and their brotherhood.


**This is going to be my first story, so helpful criticism is requested! Anything you guys have to say, is appreciated!.**

**Isaac's POV**

"Isaac! Dad says you gotta get up!" I only grunted and rolled over, trying hard to stay asleep. "If you don't get up, I'll jump on you!"

I immediately jump up and yell, "If you touch me, I will kill you Eli!" I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes while I look at Eli. My 13 year old brother sat there with a stupid smile on his face. His short blond hair was neatly combed already, and his blue eyes sat behind his smudge free glasses. He was wearing his favorite blue shirt, which looked a little small. He was a bigger boy. "Now get out of here so I can shower" I grumbled at him.

"Alright, but hurry!" he said says as he walks out. I head over to the bathroom, and do the whole morning routine. I'm just finishing up, when I take the time to look myself over in the mirror. "No growth spurts today I guess." I mumble to myself. I'm still the lanky 16 year old. My brown hair still won't lay down, like always, just barely hanging into my same shade of brown eyes.

I turn around to leave, when I see an old family photo. It was from a few years ago, before our mom passed away. It was a simple picture, me and Eli sat in chairs while Dad stood behind me and Mom stood behind him. I forgot how much Eli looked like her. They both had the blonde hair blue eyes, and they both had a smile that just makes you want to smile. Everyone always tells me I look just like Dad, which I can't really argue with. I remember the day we took the picture, we all spent whole day together. That was one of the last days we've done anything as a family. It wasn't long after that day that there was an accident at the computer lab where Mom and Dad worked. Mom didn't make it. Dad has been working a lot of hours since that happened to help pay for everything, so we don't see him that often. "Isaac! Are you ready yet?" I hear Eli yell. I quit my daydreaming, and head upstairs.

As I head up the steps, I smell food cooking. Worried that Eli is trying to use the stove, I rush up the steps, only to see Dad making bacon and eggs. "You are literally the best person ever, I said as dad handed me a plate full.

"Don't say that till you taste it." He said as he laughs. I shovel the food down as fast as I can. I see Eli waiting by the door for me. I put my plate away, grab my stuff and head for the door. We both yell goodbye as we walk out our door. We didn't know it would be a long time before we would be back there.

We only lived a few blocks from school, so most days we just walked to school together. Eli talked the whole way to school, but I tuned most of it out to be honest. I'm not much of a morning person. We got to school, and we both went our separate ways. I headed up to my first period math class. I usually didn't pay a whole lot of attention in that class, math comes pretty easy to me. So while my teacher was explain cosine again I was staring out the window. That was why I saw the sky get dark. Not like, normal speed dark, like I watched the evil clouds of darkness cover the sky. And it wasn't the normal evil cloud of darkness color of black, it was purple. Apparently I wasn't the only one not paying attention, because it was right after I noticed the sky that the principal came over the intercom. "Attention, school is dismissed immediately due to weather, school is dismissed immediately." Our teacher made us all walk out together in a single file line. All the teachers were escorting everyone outside, and I was mindlessly following, until I realized I should probably go find Eli. I snuck away from the rest of kids, and went the opposite way.

I ran over to Eli's classroom, but I didn't see anyone, including Eli. I looked outside, and saw the sky was getting darker, and the wind was picking up. It wasn't like Eli to just walk home without saying anything, but I had to get out of this weather before it got too bad. I hadn't made it very far when the wind picked up. I was only a block away from the school when it became impossible to go anywhere. The wind picked up more, and it started snowing purple.

That's when things got even weirder. The purple snow, transformed into a monster that looked really familiar. There were four of those things, all staring me down, until they all rushed at me at once. I tried fighting them off, but there were too many. They had me trapped against the ground, and were beating my head in. I realized what those monsters reminded me of, although it probably was just the concussion I probably had talking. They looked like primids, from super smash brothers.

The primids weren't letting up, still slamming my head into the pavement. I saw one start back for a punch, and I thought they were about to finish me off, until a bright white light started shining through the purple clouds. The first thing I thought was that an angel was coming to take me. I was sadly mistaken, when I saw an old dude with a white beard. I was sure I was hallucinating at this point, when the old man started destroying the creatures. He started firing lasers at the monsters. That only made them mad though. They all rushed at him, but he crashed down on top of them, knocking one out, turning it into purple snow. He back flipped behind another creature, and jabbed it three times, destroying him. The final two rushed at him again, getting some punches in this time. The man blocked the punches, then swept their legs out from under them. He picked up one of them, and just squeezed it until it exploded. The final creature tried to run away, but the man dived after him, and went right through him, ending him. The man just looked around, then walked towards me. The last thing I saw was a bright white light.


End file.
